The Order 66 Rebellion
by boarmaster
Summary: The first story in the Grand Alliance series, it follows Jedi general Riley Miller, his 2nd in command Sarah Olson, the ever loyal Lt. Harvy, and a host of other characters as they fight back against the formation of the empire and create a new, Grand Alliance. Will they be successful in resistance or will old grievances break the new Alliance apart? Only time will tell.


_**Chapter 1: Knightfall on Caramm V**_

"Commander Olson, how fares the assault?" Came a voice from the rear of the forward operation base's war room. Sarah turned to face the speaker as he stepped out of the shadows. His blue eyes gleaming slightly under the artificial lighting, matching the metallic glint of his dangling lightsaber.

"The separatist line is weakened, but holding. I expect we will have to pull back our forward units to resupply and consolidate our holdings for the night." She remarked coolly, consulting her datapad as she spoke.

Riley nodded and folded his arms, staring pointedly at Sarah. "I sense that there is something more you are not telling me." He said, his rich bass voice resounding in the quiet room. The commander stiffened slightly at his words, setting her datapad down upon the holo table and locking eyes with the jedi.

"I have been in communication with some of my friends in the senate. They feel that there is a power play in the making." She replied, absent mindedly running a finger through her dark auburn hair. "They feel that there has been a great loss in senatorial power, leaving a… vacuum of sorts."

"And the chancellor?"

"His continued application of emergency power this late in the war is somewhat disturbing to be frank. However, at the moment all this is but hearsay and rumors, lacking in hard evidence." She continued. "Still, the fact that Palpatine has managed to stay in power for so long with nearly no senatorial oversight is a mystery to me. Sure, he may not be the doddering fool that Valorum was, but he certainly is no saint. I find it hard to believe he will so quickly relinquish all the power he has attained."

Riley nodded in affirmation to Sarah, bringing his hand up to stroke his chin. "Your concerns echo many of my own, I worry for what will become of the Republic after this war. So much death and destruction has left us weak and without focus. If we are not careful, power could come to rest with those unworthy of the burden." With a final sigh, Riley dropped his hand and moved over to Sarah, placing his hands upon her shoulders. He smoothly leaned in and planted a kiss upon her forehead, returning her hesitant smile.

"Enough politics for now, we have a war to win." He said, withdrawing from their impromptu embrace. "How long before we begin to pull back?"

"I've already ordered the reserves back to defensive positions, the frontline units will be following them in a few minutes." She replied, a blush still plastered on her cheeks. "Artillery has already been relocated behind the defensive line and will be laying down a barrage to cover the withdrawal"

"As always, I find your work commendable. Please keep me informed as events occur, I wish to go meet with my soldiers." He went on, turning to exit.

"Looking to play the part of the charismatic Jedi general again?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Riley stopped in the doorway, a similar smile etched across his face as well. "Play the part? I don't know what you mean! I'm only the most charismatic person on this filthy planet!" With a mock snort of arrogance, Riley exited the room, leaving Sarah to return to her work.

As Riley stepped outside, he stopped for a second to enjoy the cool twilight air. Glancing around, he absorbed the view of the base, its grounds a hub of activity as clones raced to and fro on foot or aboard vehicles of war. Walking briskly forward, the Jedi began meandering over towards he barracks, stopping here and there to make conversation with the clone troopers at work.

Finally reaching the barracks, he proceeded to enter. Upon his entry, a score of clone troopers jumped to attention, saluting formally. "At ease men, I just wanted to check up on you." He said, watching his men fall into a more relaxed stance. "How was it out there today?"

One of the newer clones, a shiny, spoke up. "The clankers never stood a chance! We'll keep on pushing them till they break!" A few of the clones nodded or gave a grunt of approval at the shiny's enthusiasm, his overall sentiment echoing their own.

Another clone, a veteran of many battles as evidenced by his scarred and customized armor, spoke up as well. "The fighting's been rough, but we're winning no doubt about that. Guess we got you to thank for that General."

Riley laughed, and turned to the clone, a smile upon his face. "Don't thank me, Commander Olson's the one who comes up with all the plans. I'd rather be out with you on the front lines, fighting alongside every one of my men."

The clones responded with a roar of approval, further widening Riley's smile as he extended his arms in a call for quiet. "You're right," He continued, "We are winning, and we will keep on winning until this war is done!" He yelled, raising his fist with vigor upwards.

The clones gave a hoot for his little speech, their spirits bolstered by their commander's words. As the clones gathered around the general, a single clone, Lieutenant Harvy, lingered in the back, distracted by a beeping from his holoprojector.

With a swift motion, the officer drew out his holoprojector and flicked the on button. Above it, a dark robed figure appeared, his face impossible to see. With interest, the officer noted that the call was coming from the office of the chancellor himself.

"Execute order 66." Came the rasping voice of the figure. As if on instinct, Harvy replied by saying, "It shall be done my lord."

Turning the projector back off, he stowed it back at his side. Eyeing his commander, still mingling with the troops, he unholstered his pistol and walked steadily forwards. Coming up behind the Jedi general, he hesitated and began to raise his pistol. Suddenly, memories assaulted him with a wild ferocity. Memories of encounters with the general in battle, saving lives and protecting his soldiers, memories of the general socializing with his men, sharing stories and providing support for those taking the loss of a brother hard. He had always been there for them.

With sudden resolution, the officer lowered his weapon and holstered it away. Orders be damned, he would not betray the man that he had come to love. More than that, Harvy knew that if the general was to survive what comes next, he would need both his and his men's support. It was then that he noticed the look on the general's face.

Riley suddenly felt a searing pain in his cranium. Stooping over, he nearly fell, supporting himself on the side of one of the bunks, desperately trying to wrap his head around the meaning of the pain. So much death, he could feel it, across the galaxy Jedi were dying in droves. Looking around he could see his men staring anxiously at him, unsure of what to do.

Without explanation, the Jedi stumbled out of the barracks. His head in his hands as a single tear made its way from his eye down his face. With speed he loped back to the forward operating base, pausing only when he reached the door. Ducking inside, he lumbered into the war room, a look of anguish on his face.

Commander Olsen looked up in surprise, dropping what she had been working on and running to his side. "Riley, what's wrong! Are you hurt?"

The general grabbed Sarah by the arm, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "Something terrible has happened… we have been deceived." With that, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. The last thing he heard before the darkness descended was the sound of Sarah screaming for help.

 **That wraps up the first chapter of the first story in the Grand Alliance series. Feel free to leave comments or criticism for me as feedback. I would love to hear what you think! Up next, a confession, a visit from an old enemy, and the seeds of alliance.**


End file.
